


Mistakes Like This

by orphan_account



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Amy is a useless lesbian, Banter, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Amy knows little to nothing about dating women and Hope decides to educate her.





	Mistakes Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey obsessed with this movie, so I had to write a fic about it

The first time Hope climbs in through Amy’s window isn’t the first time at all. They’ve been working on a project together for the last month and after three embarrassing encounters with Amy’s parents, she suggested Hope should just come in another way. She had meant for Hope to come in through the back door or something, but Hope had ended up lifting her window and casually swinging herself in, and well - Amy shouldn’t be shocked. 

Everything about Hope is a surprise. From her apparent love of oranges and old music (not even 80s pop or 90s grunge, but jazz from almost a century ago) to the fact that she secretly did gymnastics and can now get her lanky body through Amy’s window with ease. 

“Hey, Spider-Woman.” Amy greets, only needing one half-glance towards her window to know that it’s Hope climbing in. She’s working on some extra homework for AP Chemistry, but she finishes her sentence and sets her pencil down to talk to Hope. 

Amy spins away from her desk in her chair with the wheels on it and watches Hope. It’s not that she’s surprised or anything, but she’s a little confused. Usually Hope sends her a text to let her know that she’s going to climb in or they’ll talk about it beforehand at school. It’s a Sunday now and usually this is the one day they take a break, but here Hope is. 

Here Hope is, sitting on the bottom bunk while she bends down to untie her boot’s laces. She says nothing. Amy watches her for long enough that she starts to fiddle silently, trying not to focus on the movement of Hope’s long fingers or the curtain of brown hair around her that is so fucking attractive. It’s hard being friends with someone so blatantly beautiful. 

Half the time, Amy thinks she will spontaneously combust upon seeing Hope. The other half of the time, she knows that she’s going to combust and it won’t be spontaneous at all. 

“Is there, uh, something we missed on the rubric?” Amy asks once Hope starts kicking off her boots. “I thought we got it all done yesterday.”

Hope finally gets her feet bare and looks up. “We did. I wanted to see you, nerd. Figured you wouldn’t be doing much.” 

So, the first time Hope climbs in through Amy’s window isn’t the first time at all - but it is the first time that Hope has come in for something other than schoolwork.

Any blinks slowly, trying to process. There are two insults wrapped into Hope’s response, but there’s also this message in the middle of it that makes Amy’s face flush pink: Hope came here to hangout with her. She could be doing anything else right now, like eating oranges or doing whatever mysterious things Hope does on Sunday evenings, but instead Hope is propped up on Amy’s bed with an expectant look on her face. 

That expectant look turns into a smirk. “Are you going to be a good host and entertain me, Amy?”

Sometimes, Hope’s voice drops to that low tone she’s using now and her head tilts a bit as the smug smirk hits Amy in full effect. In times like those- in times like these, Amy imagines standing up, walking over, and plopping herself down right on Hope’s lap. She imagines wrapping her arms around Hope’s shoulders and kissing her deep and slow before pulling away to say some smooth line that would probably sound as if it came right out a porno.

Entertained yet, Hope?

How about you entertain me instead?

I’ll entertain you with my pussy.

Okay, so they aren’t all winners - but still. The thoughts run through Amy’s head regardless. 

“Earth to Amy.” Hope says. 

“O-Oh I don’t know.” Amy glances around her room. She’s sure Hope didn’t come over here to study, so that’s off the table. Most teenagers don’t enjoy documentaries, so there goes that idea. “We could, uh, play a game?” 

“Okay. Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” Amy replies. Part of her is scared of what Hope will make her do, but she also wants to impress Hope desperately. 

Hope tilts her head more, taking on a thinking expression. Amy waits patiently. At least, she hopes that it looks as if she’s waiting patiently, because her body is really buzzing with uncertainty and her mind is freaking out over the many possibilities that could occur. 

“I dare you to come sit next to me.” Hope says eventually, making Amy release a relieved breath.

She stands and does as she’s told, joining Hope on the edge of the bottom bunk. “This is a more tame dare than I expected.”

All she earns in return is a shrug. Before Amy can take her turn asking Hope, Hope moves further up the bed until her side is pressed against the wall and she’s facing Amy. Hope gestures to the space in front of her and Amy takes the hint, mirroring Hope’s position on the other side of the mattress. 

Here’s the thing: the bed is small. They are sitting as far as possible from each other, but both their legs are up on the sheets and their ankles, calves, and knees press together occasionally. And everyone who has ever spoken to Amy knows that she is an awkward disaster of a lesbian. Her stomach jolts whenever it happens. She isn’t sure if she has a crush on Hope yet, but Amy can definitely recognize when a girl is attractive.

And Hope is undeniably attractive.

They stare at each other for a moment before Amy remembers it’s her turn and drops her head down, resting her chin on her knees in a quick, jerky movement that is all around awkward.

“Truth or dare?” Amy asks. 

“Dare.” Hope responds immediately. It isn’t a surprise. Amy had already been forming a dare in her mind before she asked. 

“I dare you to…” Once again, Amy glances around the room to help herself come up with something. “Put ice in your underwear.” 

Hope rolls her eyes but stands up anyways. Amy follows her. Her parents aren’t home tonight - which completely defeats the purpose of Hope coming in through the window, but it’s not like Amy had time to tell Hope that. 

She thinks that maybe she should be the one in front since it’s her house, but she doesn’t say anything to Hope about that. Besides, Hope seems to know where the kitchen is, and which part of the fridge to pull open to get to the freezer, and where the ice is. Okay, so maybe Hope has been spending a lot more time in Amy’s house than Amy ever realized.

Hope looks a little hesitant as she gathers four ice cubes in her palm and feels how cold their are. Amy is hovering nearby and grinning at her because she simply can’t stop herself. Hope catches sight of that grin and pulls her own expression into one someone who isn’t about to put ice in their pants would wear. 

For a very brief moment, Hope’s pants and underwear are held open by her thumb before she’s dropping ice inside and then letting her waistband snap back into place. Hope stays perfectly composed for about three seconds before she tugs her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth, then crosses her arms over herself and squirms. 

“Okay, that’s- that’s so cold.” Hope bounces up and down on her feet. “Fuck. Fuck, do I have to let it melt?” 

“Your choice.” Amy replies, purposely taking her time with getting the words out.

Hope immediately shoves her hand down her pants to get the ice out and well- it looks like maybe she could be doing something else, and for a second Amy can’t take her eyes off of Hope and then she can’t even look at the other girl. She stares up at the ceiling and listens to the rustling of Hope fishing the ice out, then tossing the melted cubes into the sink.

Amy thinks it’s safe to look, but when she does set her eyes forward all she sees is Hope standing there, slightly out of breath with a wet hand and the button of her pants popped open and apparently it isn’t safe to look at all. Amy gets her a paper towel and hands it over so Hope can dry her hand.

“Let’s stay in here.” Hope suggests once her hand is dry and she has thrown the crumpled towel into the trash. “There’s more options for me to make you eat weird food combos.”

Suddenly remembering the hot sauce Molly likes is in the fridge, Amy decides avoiding dates would be a good idea. “Okay, well. In that case, I choose truth.” 

“Predictable, but okay. How far have u gotten with a girl?” 

Leave it to Hope to make the safest option the most embarrassing one. There’s really no good option to the question. She could lie and say that she’s been with tons of girls and is totally good at all that sex stuff, but then she might sound a little easy - and yeah okay, she is easy when it comes to the right girls, but Hope doesn’t need to know. If she tells the truth then Amy has to admit that she’s an eighteen year old with no sexual experience whatsoever. 

Lying defeats the purpose of the game and Amy being a player doesn’t seem very believable, so she goes with the truth.

“I, uh, haven’t really done anything with anyone. I mean, I kissed Jared once on a dare but… that doesn’t really count.” Amy shrugs and frowns a little at the memory of her middle school smooch. She leans against the counter behind her, trying to get some distance between herself and Hope for once. “My turn. Truth or dare?”

“I have.” Hope says, seemingly out of the blue.

That is neither truth nor dare so Amy blinks, a little confused on what Hope is implying. “Have what?”

“Fooled around with girls.” Hope shrugs, like this is casual. Maybe it is casual.

Casual.

Casual.

Very casual and- okay, words could not express the millions of questions that suddenly pop into Amy’s mind. 

First of all, Amy has about a thousand questions about what everything is like when it’s not in porn or on a television screen. Secondly, she had no idea Hope liked girls - but that’s her own fault for assuming she didn’t. Third, there is now a very slight chance that Hope could like her sometime. 

“D-do you, um?” Amy fumbles over her words.

Thankfully, Hope swoops in to stop Amy’s persistent stuttering. “I’ve kinda known I’m a lesbian for awhile, actually. It just didn’t seem important.”

Amy nods like it isn’t important, except it kind of means the world to Amy since she has never met anyone in the same boat as her. Molly is great and all - more than great, actually - but sometimes it’s like complaining to a boy about having her period. They might be sympathetic, but they’ve never sat through a class all while deathly afraid of leaking or splayed out on the floor and cried over really bad cramps. 

It just isn’t the same. With Hope, it could be the same. They could have felt the same emotions and they could have done the same types of things for the same types of reasons and they could just… be. 

Hope and Amy. 

Amy and Hope.

Being together. That would be- oh shit Hope is still talking. 

“You know?” Hope is asking and Amy is nodding her head quickly, as if she actually knows what she’s agreeing to.

“Anyways, that’s enough about me.” Hope says and Amy’s brain immediately protests. She can never learn enough about Hope. “What about you, nerdling? You’ve been out for awhile and you’re pretty. Shouldn’t there be girls flocking to your window with roses and Tegan and Sara concert tickets?” 

Amy shrugs and ducks her head. Her whole face is starting to burn. She doesn’t want to admit that she spent a whole four years pining after one straight girl who is now dating Nick, but that’s what she did. Amy’s high school life consisted of studying and homework and staring desperately at Ryan from across crowded halls or classrooms. 

“No there’s no… no Tegan and Sara concert tickets.” Amy eventually says, leaving it simple.

Hope tilts her head and her eyes light up in that way that means she has thought of some sort of mischievous plan. Hope takes a step forward and Amy doesn’t bother to do the smart thing and move out of the way. She knows, somehow, that wherever she goes Hope will follow if it means completing one of her plans. 

So, Amy stays put and lets whatever is going to happen happen. The only outward movement she makes as Hope approaches her is an upward tilt of her head, but nothing more. On the inside, Amy’s thoughts have turned rabid and her heart is sprinting in circles, thudding so hard against her chest that she thinks she might have a panic attack sometime soon. 

Her first thought is about Hope’s height and how insanely tall she is, followed by a long stream of thoughts about how she wants Hope to kiss her, and then about a million thoughts about how if Hope were to actually kiss her Amy would totally fail at it and not be good at it and… oh god. She’s failing at being a lesbian. 

She’s going to pass out. 

“So you’ve never held hands with a girl before, then?” Hope asks. She steps into Amy’s personal space and then stops, lingering close but not touching her.

Yeah, Amy has held Molly’s hands loads of times, but that doesn’t seem like the exact answer Hope is waiting for.

Amy shakes her head. “N-Not in a way that means anything.”

Hope extends her arm and offers her hand, palm facing the ceiling while her fingers curl a bit in the air like it’s an invitation. Amy hesitates and wipes her palm twice on her shirt to make sure there’s no sweat there, but then she carefully laces their fingers together. 

“See? Simple.” Hope’s fingers are long and delicate and distracting. They cover up most of Amy’s palm, like a bear paw instead of a teenage girl’s hand. 

The moment passes and seconds later Hope is stepping away, asking if she can raid Amy’s fridge, and Amy is nodding with this bright-eyed look like she’s an idiot - and hell, maybe she is. This isn’t much, but it is a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it, it means a lot to me :)


End file.
